Be Careful of Characters who Cross Over Anime Boundaries
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: When a certain Chuu comes into the scene, a couple of troubles pop up. Like, suddenly growing up and suddenly shrinking into a child, perhaps? Now the fastest way to solve the problem is through another 'Chuu', but will they do it?


**Be Careful of Characters who Cross Over Anime Boundaries**

**by Rei-chu Asakura**

**Overview: **The title says it all XD When a certain Chuu comes into the scene, a couple of troubles pop up. Like, suddenly growing up and suddenly shrinking into a child, perhaps? Now the fastest way to solve the problem is through another 'Chuu', but will they do it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama, Sket Dance and any of the stuff here that belongs to others. Jeez, Gin-chan's laziness is rubbing off on me~

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

**Chapter 1: Before Drinking Someone Else's Cola, Ask Permission, You Dumbass!**

It was an ordinary day at Yorozuya Gin-chan - No clients were coming, Shinpachi was cleaning the place, Gintoki was reading his newest JUMP issue on the couch and Kagura was watching TV while munching on sukonbu and snuggling Sadaharu on the floor. They had just eaten breakfast so there was nothing better to do than to chill out the way they each prefer.

"Oi, Kagura," the silver-haired samurai called out without turning away from his manga. "Turn down the volume. I can't concentrate on this week's Gintaman with all those clichéd advertisement."

"You said Gintaman is crappy anyway, you don't have to read that," the girl replied without turning away from her entertainment as well. "More importantly, Gin-chan..." She then looked at him with her sparkly, excited blue eyes. "Look at this." She stood beside the TV set, hung an arm on it and pointed the screen with her other hand. It was showing some things with a big 'FREE' written on the lower right-hand corner and two price tags on the upper left with one being crossed out exaggeratedly. "Isn't this amazing?! They say you can get this pack of slimming tea for a discounted price of 9,999 yen and they'll give you an inflatable bed for free if you're one of the first 20 callers!" she relayed all excitedly. "I want that bed, Gin-chan! I've never had an inflatable bed before!"

"Stupid girl. What they're selling is the tea," he replied in his lazy voice, still burying his eyes on his Shounen JUMP. "If you only want the freebie that comes with it and not the product itself, then you shouldn't buy it. That's the basic rule to avoid getting fooled by flowery ads."

But Kagura didn't settle for his tip. She dashed to his side on the couch and shook him like a little girl who wanted her dad to buy her a Marbie doll. "Ne, Gin-chan, we should try that tea~ They said it's from a planet that specializes in tea-making and it's rich in flava— flabolognese-thingy that is good for your cholesterol maintenance."

"Ano... I think you got it wrong, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi muttered, smiling half-heartedly. Instead of butting in, he decided to just watch the two.

"Oi, oi~ You eat a sack of rice a day like it's the most normal thing to do and now you say you want a slimming tea?" the permed man replied. Surprisingly, he still sounded calm and was still flipping the page of his JUMP despite Kagura bothering him. Maybe his breakfast today was really delicious...or sweet. "And besides, who would pay 10,000 yen just for some tea? Is it some sort of a golden tea that has golden grains mixed with the tea leaves?"

"It has a free inflatable bed," she stated, grinning and eyebrows wriggling.

He merely gave her a knock on the head as a response. "Baka. So you really want the free bed, not the tea."

"Ow~" She stopped shaking him to rub the spot he hit. With eyes squinting and lips pouting, she said, "You can have the tea if you want. I'll lend you the inflatable bed sometimes, too." If you didn't know about her monstrous tendencies, you would say that she looked so cute at the moment.

"Ah just get over with it," Gintoki said, putting his feet on the table and leaning back on his seat. His eyes were still locked onto his manga as he continued, "When they show you another product, you'll completely forget about the tea and the inflatable bed. That's why they keep on featuring the same thing over and over for half an hour. They will make you want to buy the product the best way they can before they shift to another. I know those TV shopping channel tricks. Nothing good comes out of watching too much of that. A gullible kid like you should watch anime instead."

"But Gin-chan, you like watching that channel at night, don't you?" With her small hands, she grabbed onto his kimono and shirt and shook him again. "You even buy your wooden #$%&# from there, so something good comes out of it." He was able to cover her mouth at the right word so his secret was still safe from those who didn't know about it.

"Believe me, Kagura-chan, nothing good comes out of—"

BOOOOM!

"Ahhh! Gin-san, something came out of the TV! Something definitely came out of the TV!" Shinpachi screamed, pointing his feather duster to where the unknown object landed.

When the pink smoke that filled the living room slowly disappeared, Gintoki found himself shielding Kagura by instinct. The explosion threw them lying on the sofa with the redhead on top of him. He wasn't able to fully cover her from any dangers of the sudden explosion but his arms were protectively wrapping her head and back, slamming her face onto his chest against her will. If they were in a shoujo anime, it would have been a 'kyaaaa~' lovey-dovey scene, but in their case, he knew he only looked like a perverted lolicon. He also knew that he might get hit any minute now so he took the initiative to push her up and get her seated as he checked if she was okay.

"Ah~ my nose is going numb, Gin-chan," Kagura complained, rubbing her nose as she got up. "If you wanted a hug, you should've just said so."

"Idiot." The smile that escaped his lips showed relief in knowing that she wasn't hurt. Now he can move on to worrying about that thing from the TV Shinpachi was talking about. Looking ahead, he found the television still working – no signs of physical damage. When he looked around, though, he quickly spotted the human body on the floor beside the wall farthest from the TV set. The strange thing about this man was that he was holding two 12oz bottles of cola in his hands, aside from the strangeness of suddenly appearing out of nowhere, that is.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Shinpachi placed a cup of tea on the table and sat beside his team. The man-from-nowhere, wearing a white lab gown over a pink button-down shirt, sat on the other sofa. They all eyed him as he set down the bottles of cola from his hands to take a sip of the hot tea.

"So you're saying you are from that anime, Sket Dancing?" Gintoki asked impassively while picking his nose.

"Gin-san, it's Sket Dance," Shinpachi murmured.

Mirroring the silver samurai's languor, the man answered, "Well, I don't know much about anime dimensions. I'm only a chemistry teacher who creates things that gives a glint of sci-fi to our show. But I suppose that thing brought me here." The man pointed to the metallic disc panel on the floor in front of the TV.

"Ah, the transporter!" the Yorozuya-3 recognized.

"Chuuma-san," Shinpachi started.

"Just 'Chuu-san' is alright," the unenthusiastic-looking man quickly cut.

"Ah, Chuu-san," the bespectacled lad started again. "So you are their chemistry teacher. What brings you in our world?"

"I didn't intend to travel here, actually," Chuu explained, "The last thing I remember doing was entering Sket Club's room and the moment I did, a flash of light suddenly engulfed me. I only heard the kids' voices saying, _'Oh no, Chuu-san stepped on the transporter! Stop it, Switch!' 'I can't do that. It's already taking off~' 'I told you not to test that thing here! What are we gonna do now?'_"

Gintoki couldn't help but smirk. "That glasses boy in your world probably made that as his own version of the transporter. I can picture him saying, _'I only added the explosion function as a joke. I didn't know it will work.'_" He imitated the robotic way Switch speaks, though they actually have the same voices.

"Maybe the Poor-man's Gintama version of Yorozuya want to visit here again, Gin-chan," Kagura deduced. "We should show them how fun it is in Kabuki-cho."

"There's actually something else that I remember but I can't seem to point it out." Chuu scratched his head. "It's on the back of my mind... or on the tip of my tongue." He lazily sighed, "Ah~ I might have gotten amnesia when I hit your wall earlier." He looked down, closed his eyes and massaged his forehead as he tried to recall more things.

To Mr. Chuu's slowly-rising level of surprise, he heard "Kanpai!" from his surroundings followed by a 'klong' sound of plastic bottles hitting each other and a "What are you doing?!" freak-out shrill. When he turned to face the three, he saw the silver-haired man and the orange-haired girl gulping down the drinks he was holding earlier. He idly reached out a hand to stop them but was too late as the two put down the empty bottles on the table.

"Tastes horrible," chorused Gintoki and Kagura, their faces showing sheer disgust.

"You dare complain after you drank Chuu-san's cola to the last droplet!" Shinpachi was exasperated as usual.

"Oh no, you drank my potions," Chuu said without any hint of panic in his voice. He then sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

"What? Potion?" With his stress level increasing by the second, Shinpachi's brows furrowed at the sluggish man. "Why, what's going to happen to them?" Chuu-san gestured for him to face the other two and see for himself. When he did, "AHhh! What happened to you two?!" the sight of the girl beside him gave him a familiar feeling as if this has happened before. Though she was curiously looking at him like a ten-year old, her body appeared to be otherwise. Kagura now had the same sitting height as him. Her chest was exploding with bouncy, fleshy goodness that a few buttons of her sleeveless Chinese shirt were forced open from the inside. The shirt itself was about to give up on her as its hem hang loose just above her belly button. Really, why did she have to grow today when she was wearing a perfect-fit shirt? Her hair, meanwhile, was now longer. Those vermillion strands managed to escape from her trademark hair buns, leaving her hair ornaments to arbitrarily cling on her head.

Gintoki, on the other hand, transformed the other way around. The once 5' 9 ½" tall young man now sat there like an innocent victim of APTX-4869, the drug that gave Detective Conan his identity. Gin's half-lidded dead-fish eyes bore the same laziness and his silver perm remained intact, but seeing him in his oversized clothes -with one sleeve almost falling off his shoulder and the bottom of his yukata draping way past his feet- you'd be lying to yourself if you say he's not adorable. That was exactly what Kagura noticed as soon as she turned around. "Waa, cute little Gin-chan look-alike trying to dress up like Gin-chan!" In one swift move, she caught the boy into a hug, his face crashing onto her big bumpers.

"Oi! Don't suprise-attack me like that, you... brat...?" His voice weakened into a mere uncertain whisper as he pulled himself away from her and saw the boing-boings. Realizing that he was resting on them just a few seconds ago, his face quickly flushed.

"Wai! Chibi Gin-chan blushed! Look, Gin-chan!" Kagura turned left and right to find a certain man donned with silver-perm but to no avail. "Gin-chan?"

"You..." the boy caught her attention. "You're... Kagura?!" For some reason, the redness of his cheeks intensified.

When her ocean blue orbs met his scarlet ones after a quick up-down scan, it took her three more naive blinks to finally recognize, "Gin-chan?!"

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Gin-chan you're so cuuuuute!"

"Stop it!"

Ignoring the little protests from the boy, Kagura kept on pinching his cheeks, messing his hair and squishing his face. She knew him well enough to distinguish which annoyed expressions are real and which are mere half-annoyed ones so she wasn't holding back.

"Gin-san, your face is all pink." Shinpachi couldn't stop himself from snickering. "I didn't know you get so shy when praised." He also took pleasure in the cuteness of the little one by patting its head.

"Shut up! Stop fooling around you two!" Gintoki scolded them before turning to the chemistry teacher. "Oi, old man! Do SOMEthing about this!" His voice squeaked midway, making his friends laugh.

"Gin-chan, you squeaked! Do it again! Do it again!" said the all-excited Kagura in between her giggles.

"Old man! Do something!" the permed boy could only reach out dramatically to Chuu because Kagura's Yatoish hold was keeping him in place. "What has HAPpened to me? Why is my voice this... kiddie, and breaking?! Why am I going through facial discoloration?! Did I drink too much strawberry milk that my face and throat got affected, huh? Tell me, old man!"

Chuu just sighed, a super-lazy aura emanating from him. Shinpachi, who was feeling an inch of pity towards the boy, took the honor of explaining the situation to him. "Gin-san, relax. It's just because you've gotten younger. You're probably in your early pubescent age so blushing and voice cracks are quite common."

"So I didn't just shrink; I really got younger?" Gintoki face-palmed and muttered to himself, "I hate this period of random high-pitching. I never thought I'd experience this again. And I gotta watch out for those random unwanted erections. Ah, troublesome hormones~"

"What's that, Gin-chan?" Kagura leaned her chin on top of his head and cuddled him like a stuffed bear. He was caught off guard by the still-innocent kid-turned-woman. "Random unwanted-?"

"Blushing, Kagura. Random unwanted blushing," Shinpachi quickly entered, looking down so his bangs could somehow hide his own blush, if possible.

"Oh, like this?" Kagura turned Gintoki's face towards Shinpachi and the silver-haired boy struggled out of her arms the next second. "I like how chibi Gin-chan blushes like this! So I make you blush eh, Gin-chan?" She smiled wickedly at the boy. "I'll make you blush even more then I'll ask someone to take your picture. Mwaha! Mwahahaha!"

When he finally got out of her strong arms, he pointed a scolding finger on her. "Quit cuddling me! Hugs and stuff are too childish. I may have the body of a boy but I have the heart of a grown-up, you know."

"I always hear you say the opposite of that every time a new issue of JUMP comes out, Gin-san," was Shinpachi's side comment.

"You were always too big. Now you're cuddle-size!" Kagura grinned as she attempted to embrace him again. "I'll be your Kagura-oneechan! Or Kagura-kaachan!"

With his now-smaller hands pushing her face, he managed to stop her from stirring his hormones once more. "I'm not that small! I think I'm just as tall as how you used to be!"

"It doesn't matter; I'm taller than you now!" the redhead insisted.

"Well, if you think about it," Shinpachi spoke as his friends continued to wrestle, "It's alright to be young again for a while, isn't it? Old people tend to miss those days when they were young. Now you're given the chance to be young again, Gin-san."

Interest caught by the glassboy's words, the two instantly stopped their playful combat. "Hm, now that you mentioned it, there _are_ good things about being young." Gintoki stroked his chin while smiling like a scheming prankster. "I don't have to work and pay the rent since I'm in the custody of the grown-ups around me."

"You're not really working nor paying the rent, Gin-san," was another one of megane's side comments.

Ignoring him, the silver head continued to count the advantages, "I can read JUMP all I want and buy it from the store without getting stared at by the cashier-oneesan. I can also sleep all day and have 'fighting the growth gap period' as my excuse. Oh, with that, I also have an excuse for drinking a lot of strawberry milk and eating lots of calcium-rich parfait. Heh, it's so nice to be young, isn't it?" He smiled foolishly.

"No." Kagura easily caught their attention as she continued in her serious voice, "If you've always been young, you'd want to try to be an adult even once." Though, the bitterness on her face was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Now that I _am_ one, people won't be treating me like a kid anymore." She laughed proudly and crossed her arms, manifesting her 'factory manager' aura. "I can eat more since I'm taller now, drive Gin-chan's scooter, play in those pachinko-casino playgrounds where Gin-chan forbids me to enter before, watch adult shows, drink sake, cook my own food, play different musical instruments and speak different languages!"

"Kagura-chan, I think the last three are supposed to be _learned_ as you age," said Shinpachi.

"Yeah, it's not like you've just been implanted with a talent lacryma, baka!" Gintoki gave her a light knock on the head.

It didn't look right to see a boy whacking a woman's head so casually but Shinpachi let it pass. He was more concerned about, "Don't use other anime's terms so casually! We might get sued!"

"You should be SCOLding me for influencing her with my hobbies!" Gin countered.

"Shouldn't I be the one to get scolded?" Kagura wondered. "Ah— I'm an adult already, I almost forgot that." She then snickered naughtily.

"No, you're not! You still act like a kid!" replied Gintoki, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"You two are both childish no matter how you look like." Shinpachi copied the gesture.

This earned the two guys a face-push from the girl. "Shut up! I'm the oldest one now, damn brats!"

The three continued fighting like the usual but not for long. Chuu-san, who was momentarily forgotten there, broke the fun when he indifferently said, "You guys sure are a happy bunch. Aren't you worried about getting back to your original form? You'll be like that forever if you don't get to drink the antidote by..." He looked at his watch, "...around 5pm, you know?"

The three jaw-dropped in sync and turned stiff in surprise, digesting the word 'forever' as best as they could. It didn't take long before they all rushed towards the chemistry teacher and shook all possibilities of the universe from him. They bombarded him with their worries all at the same time, leaving the man befuddled both physically and mentally.

"If I skipped a lot of years of my life, that means I'm going to die sooner than I'm supposed to! Do something about that you bastard!"

"There are a lot of things I can't do with this body of a minor! I can't wait five more years or so before I can partake in my usual forms entertainment again!"

"I'm not actually afflicted, but our yorozuya business might get worse than it is when these two are like this!"

"I've always wanted to show Gin-chan that I'm already a grown up too, but there's no point in doing so if he's now younger than I am! Er, I don't want to be the only one who's old!"

"This anime is stuck in the same year over and over, so that means I'll be a squeaking kid forever!"

"If Gin-chan can't reach the stove and Shinpachi is still a useless otaku, who will cook our food?!"

"Hey, I can cook too, you know!"

"And I'm not that small! Don't exaggerate; readers might have a hard time visualizing me!"

When the three finally realized that violence with this indolent man is futile, they released him, allowing him to explain. "Gintoki-kun drank the youth potion, while Kagura-chan drank the aging potion. To put it simple, you two drank the antidote for the other. Now I don't have anything with me anymore." He yawned and scratched his head, then his face lit up just a little bit upon remembering something. "Oh, but I have some more of those potions back in my lab. I only poured half of what I formulated in those bottles, you see."

"Then go back to your lab and bring us back to normal!" Gin and Kagura wasted no time and tossed him towards his transporter. Unfortunately, during the very seconds that the man was flying, Sadaharu stood alert on his paws. Having thought that they were playing Human Frisbee, the innocent dog dashed and caught the flying man with his toothy mouth. In the process, though, he kind of stepped on the transporter –more like leaped onto it— and they all heard a big cracking sound.

"Oi, Sh-Shinpachi. W-what I just heard was the sound of your bones breaking, right?" Gintoki asked in his nervous voice. "You're just experiencing some sort of a brittle bone condition, right? I told you to drink more strawberry milk."

"Gin-san... That wasn't my bones cracking. That was—"

"Shinpachi!" Kagura cut the lad's reply. "You shouldn't move or even talk so much or your bones will break some more. You have to be careful from now on."

"I told you, that wasn't—"

Megane's sentence was cut again when the now-conscious, head-bleeding Chuu-san cried, "The transporter! Your monster of a dog broke my only way to return to my world!" Unbeknownst to many, the lazy-looking man was able to express surprise when things are at this level of complication.

"WE KNOW, RIGHT! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD?!"

Sighing as he took a seat, Chuu turned calm and sluggish again. "Oh well, I guess I'm stuck here. New world, new surroundings. Maybe my life would be livelier in here."

"Livelier my ass! What about our lives?! You messed up with it!" Little Gin exclaimed.

Just then, Shinpachi thought of an idea. "Hey, guys. Since Switch-san was able to fix Gengai-jiisan's transporter before, maybe Gengai-jiisan can also fix Switch-san's transporter."

"Sasuga Switch—er, Shinpachi!" Gintoki now looked pumped up. "Whatever machine problems, Gengai can fix it!"

"I didn't expect someone like you to think of an idea that fast. I must say, you are improving," Kagura nonchalantly remarked.

"Do you really look down on me that much?!" was the only thing Glassboy could say.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

While they were heading to the house's hallway, they were having a casual conversation that led to Shinpachi saying, "You're a kid. You're not even in your teenage years yet!"

"Hey, I'm 13, you know!" Gintoki argued.

"How can you be sure of that?" the bespectacled lad challenged.

"Wait here." The silver-haired boy ran towards one of the doors along the hallway. From the others' point of view, he looked like an excited kid on the run during Halloween, dressed in his oversized modern samurai costume. He entered the said door right away and came out in less than a minute, saying, "I am 13 indeed."

The little boy's 'no-doubt-about-it' nod somehow annoyed Shinpachi. "What was that about?! How can you determine your age from the bathroom?!"

Kagura answered him matter-of-factly, "Shinpachi, there are things you can only think of or realize while you're in the bathroom. Some writers get their new plot ideas while in there."

"That's right." Gintoki nodded again, making Shinpachi pull his hair in irritation.

Mr. Chuu took the chance to observe the three. The redhead was just a couple of inches taller than the glassboy. The silver-haired boy, on the other hand, was about the redhead's shoulder height. He was trying to estimate their ages based on their appearance.

"What's the matter, old man?" Gintoki asked upon noticing the chemistry teacher. The other two gave their attention to him as well.

"Nothing," he said, but proceeded with relaying his ideas anyway, "I just thought, when Bossun and the others drank my potion, they turned into three-year olds. They're high school sophomores, so that's about 16 - 3 = 13 years of age hop. In your case, you became 13." He gave Gintoki a sardonic smile. "Just how old are you huh? And you dare call me 'old man'?"

"Shut up. My age is a mystery here. Don't spill the beans, old man," replied Gintoki.

"You're not fit to be the main character of a shounen anime if you're too old," Chuu added impassively. "There's a risk of influencing kids with perverted stuff and the like. Why not settle with your 13-year old self right now and bake the number one bread in Japan, look for your missing father or become the king of something to make your show better?"

"Arrrgh! Just one hit and I'll be satisfied! Let me go!" Shinpachi and Kagura restrained the vexed Gintoki.

Shinpachi then realized, while he was holding onto the kid's clothes, "Hey, don't you want to change your clothes first?" The other two looked at him as he continued, "Gin-san looks like he wants to sweep his tracks with his yukata while Kagura-chan's shirt couldn't seem to contain her anymore." With that, he gained a knock on the head from the girl, but they complied with his suggestion nevertheless.

They went back to the living room to fix themselves. Kagura rummaged through her closet-room for good clothes but they were either too short or too skimpy. Gin, in contrast, found all his clothes the same – all big and literally similar. Well, he had his sleeping garbs and carpentry outfit but...

"Gin-chan! Let's just exchange clothes!" ...Kagura's idea somehow dominated. After a few vain attempts of refusal, he found himself standing in front of a mirror, looking a lot like the guy who promised to take his life one day.

"If lend my hair to you like this, you'll look like Kamui-nii." The giggling Kagura popped behind him and placed a few of her long vermillion locks on top of his permed silver ones. Who would have thought that she has kept one kid-size set of the familiar black-and-white Chinese martial arts clothes as a memento of her older brother?

Gintoki realized that she probably still cares about that psycho despite everything they have been through, but it wasn't his main concern at the moment. "Why do I have to wear these?~" As much as he wanted to complain, the clothes were of perfect size for him. They also have a time limit for today's problem so he let the matter be and went on with the others. He didn't fail to notice, though, how his original clothes fit Kagura perfectly. She wasn't too short for it unlike before when she tried to be the substitute Yorozuya leader. It also clad her womanly figure just right, making her look like a tomboyish sexy chick, with her cuteness still intact because of the way her hair was tied – same as that time when people were 'Wartiharus'. He quickly shook away the thought and the blush then hung his bokuto on his waist before catching up with his companions, who kept saying he looked cute in his attire.

"Your bokuto is out of character, though, Gin-chan," said Kagura.

"Shut it. This thing defines my character, aside from my hair that is," he aloofly replied.

"Gin-san." Shinpachi looked serious this time so Gin decided not to dispense his clothing frustration on him. "I've been thinking... You two drank the antidote for the other, right? If only you could somehow exchange what you had drunk... like how you exchanged clothes right now..."

The silver-haired boy found it weird, causing him to flash a disgusted face. "Are you saying we should throw up and then eat each other's puke?"

"Ew, Shinpachi! You and your weird solutions!" was the quick feedback from the Yato girl.

"No, he has a point, actually," Chuu interrupted. "For you to return to normal, I guess even a little amount of the potion would be effective, since the amount taken doesn't seem to affect the age transformation... Or so, I think." He shrugged, still wearing a languid expression.

"What? So you're not sure about that potion you made? What do you mean by that, old man? Do you really want us to eat puke?" Gintoki was in his typical, exasperated, questioning-a-weirdo-even-though-you-know-you-wouldn't-get-good-answers mode.

"Yeah, explain it, NanChuks old man! Cute little Gin-chan can't comprehend an adult's words!" Kagura pinched Gin's cheeks as she spoke.

Trying to act cool because he knew that the chapter was about to end, Chuu put his hands in his lab gown pockets and said in a serious manner, "Just as my name implies, all you need is a 'Chuu'. To put it simple, you two should kiss."

"EHHH?!"

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

_To be continued_

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

**Notes:**

- In Sket Dance episode 26 where Gin-chan and the others crossed over, Switch said something like "I only added the time travel function as a joke. I didn't know it will work." And Kagura called Sket Dance as "Poor-man's Gintama" but promised not to call it *says the term once more* "Poor-man's Gintama" again XD

- "Sasuga Suicchi (Switch)" is how Switch is usually praised, and it can be translated as "as expected from you, Switch!" He even has his "Sasuga Suicchi Koonaa (Awesome Switch Corner)" in the Sket Dance Website and in some parts of the anime :p

**Rei-chu: **This is the first Gintama fic that I've actually produced a chapter of! Yay! ^o^ XD yoroshiku onegai shimasu~ ^_^ I'm not really good but I hope it's not that crappy ^_^; anyway, thank you for reading this fic! :D Please tell me what you think through a review! ^_^ There aren't many GinKagu fics but let's sail this ship the best we can! Yeah, ganbare! \(^o^)/ oh, and while waiting for an update, i hope you can check out my second GinKagu fic, the one-shot entitled "A Distant Memory" :)


End file.
